In a conventionally employed detachable solenoid valve unit for use under a positive pressure, the valve seat is formed by a metal plate which is brazed or welded to the housing. The metal plate also forms a flange surface to mount the valve unit. Therefore, this solenoid valve is heavy and occupies a large space.